beyondtwosoulsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Party
The Party is the fourth (chronologically the eighth) chapter of Beyond: Two Souls. Synopsis Jodie leaves the DPA facility to attend a birthday party for the daughter of one of Nathan's colleagues. Plot Sometime later, Jodie as a 14 years old is dropped off at a birthday party for the daughter of a worker in the lab. Jodie is hesitant and self-conscious, but Nathan encourages her, giving her a book of poetry as a birthday present, before driving away. As soon as adult supervision has left the house, the attendees break out alcohol and marijuana. Jodie has the option to drink beer and smoke weed to try to fit in. She can dance with Matt and have her first kiss. They then ask Jodie questions. If she tells the truth about her life, the kids will scoff at her — pressured into proving it, she does so, frightening the others. Kirsten says it's time to eat cake and open her presents. When Kirsten opens Jodie's present, an old book of Edgar Allen Poe poems, she becomes incensed, dissing Jodie. Kirsten encourages the teenagers to turn on Jodie, and lock her in a cupboard underneath the staircase. With Aiden's help she can either escape and leave, or escape and get revenge. There are four ways to end this chapter; three of them involve the revenge path: *Choose Revenge — Aiden will frighten and cause harm to the teens, eventually setting the living room on fire. The teens escape the house and run into Kristen's mother, who embraces Kirsten. Kirsten will call Jodie a devil, and Nathan takes a distressed Jodie back to the DPA facility. This will unlock the Revenge trophy. *Choose Revenge — Aiden will frighten and cause harm to the teens, knocking them unconscious with items and furniture in the living room. An upset Jodie leaves the house and meets Kirsten's mother, who goes inside to find her daughter unconscious in the living room. Nathan takes a distressed Jodie back to the DPA facility. *Choose Revenge — Aiden terrorizes the teens but does not start a fire or knock them unconscious. The teens flee the building terrified and crying. Kirsten's mother arrives, rushing to her distraught daughter as Kirsten tells her that Jodie tried to kill them. Nathan takes a shaken Jodie back to the DPA facility. *Choose Leave — Jodie leaves the house upset, but does not take revenge on the teenagers. (Bronze Trophy Unlocked - Cold Blood) NOTE: Choosing the first two revenge options, starting a fire or knocking out three teenagers, will earn the trophy Revenge. Paths *Path #1 **Got drunk **Didn't get drunk *Path #2 **Smoked **Refused to smoke *Path #3 **Kissed Matt **Pushed Matt away *Path #4 **Showed your powers **Hid powers *Path #5 **Attacked the teens **Left the house early *Path #6 **Set the house on fire **Didn't burn the house down Trophies *''Cold Blood'' - Do not impress the teens using Aiden. *''Revenge'' - Use Aiden to take revenge on the teens. *''Uncontrollable'' - Setting the house on fire, while initiating all-out chaos prior, will contribute towards this trophy. Trivia *The book Jodie gives Kirsten is titled "Book of Poems" by Edgar Allan Poe. Apparently it is a "very rare collection". *Nathan gives Jodie the book to give to Kirsten, claiming she'll love it. This may be a deliberate indicator of how out of touch Nathan is with young people following the death of his daughter. *Regardless of what music choice Jodie makes from the four available genres, Emma will always chastise her for picking the wrong song and will change it. *If the player uses Aiden and explores the photo's in Kirsten's house, the player can see that the photo's are those of the QuanticDream team. *Whether Jodie accepts Matt's advances or not, he will always label her a slut and a witch when the others start to turn on her. *This is the first time Jodie has either been drinking beer (determinant) and smoking (determinant). *Jodie can dance when the others are dancing; while this seems to do nothing to change the progress of the story or alter any of the dialogue options, it's noted that Matt can be seen dancing near her. *Regardless of where Jodie decides to sit down, Matt will always sit down next to her. *Jodie is the youngest character out of all the teenagers in this chapter. Walkthrough The Party